Guilty Pleasure
by LittleEmoAngel
Summary: When the Night Master's son comes along and learn Woo Foo, he soon starts having feelings for a certain pink bunny. But not everyone is so happy about that. YinxOC/YinxYuck


Guilty Pleasure

Chapter 1:

…At the Night Master's lair….

"WHERE IS HE!?" The Night Master roared with impatience

"H-He'll be here…" Flavior stuttered

"He better be…" Night Master grumbled

A few moments later,

A green-colored rabbit presented himself in front of the Night Master… it was Yuck.

"What took you so long?!" The Night Master questioned

"I was busy," Yuck mumbled under his breath, he had no time for this.

"I have a task for you, Yuck." He started, "My son is-"

"WHOA! YOU have a son?!" Yuck exclaimed,

"SILENCE!!"

There was silence… (o.o")

"Listen, Yuck…. My son is finally old enough to train Woo Foo." He stated "I need you to 'train' him."

"Me! Why?" Yuck said infuriated

"I'm busy, and you are already level 5!" He reminded, "I need you to make him the best Woo Foo knight ever!"

Yuck sighed in defeat,

"Fine!" He admitted, "I'll take your stupid task!"

As soon as Yuck said that; a silver-colored rabbit appeared behind Yuck."

He had golden eyes which complemented his shiny pale silver fur. He was wearing a dojo shirt but colored in black and had a skull emblem.

"Yuck, this is my son, Devin." Night Master introduced, "He will be your student…"

"I'm old enough to train myself!" Devin protested, "And why would I want this guy, who has clearly never heard of soap, teach me!"

"IT'S NOT THAT BAD!" Yuck protested

"Devin, you will learn Woo Foo whether you want to or NOT!!" Night Master yelled,

Devin grinned his teeth and lowered his gaze, "Y-Yes, father" he murmured weakly

For a strange reason, Yuck…. Felt sorry for him….

…………

Yuck was practicing 'Yuck-ciderate' on trees in the forest, Devin was just watching…

Devin broke the silence, "So…" he began, Yuck glared at him, "Who are we fighting against exactly?"

Yuck rolled his eyes…

"Come with me." He ordered as he jumped from tree to tree, Devin obediently followed

"Yin and Yang," Yuck replied, "Twins who use Woo Foo from Master Yo"

Devin nodded; he heard many stories from his dad, the Night Master, about them… 'Are they that bad?' he thought

They reached the dojo, they landed on the roof.

"That's Yang," Yuck pointed out, "He's stupid, pathetic and only uses Martial Arts Woo Foo." He explained

"Master Yo…" Yuck pointed to a very old, -I mean- um, 'aged' panda.

Yuck looked away nervously and his face became 'red-tinted', "That's… Yin…" he stuttered,

Devin wasn't really paying attention until Yuck pointed to Yin…

Devin's jaw dropped and face became 3 shades of red,

"…She's hotter than hell…" Devin whispered,

Yuck winced, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" He exclaimed since Yuck is…'attracted' to Yin o.o"

"N-Nothing, hehe…" Devin whispered,

Yin and Yang were training…

"YANG-ERANG!" Yang yelled as he threw a green boomerang,

"FOO-FIELD!" Yin exclaimed as she protected herself, "YIN-VISIBILITY!!"

Yin disappeared and Yang became very impatient,

"C'mon Yin! Show yourself!" Yang ordered

"YIN-CIDERATE!!!"

"AAH!"

"ENOUGH!" Master Yo declared, "That's enough training for today"

Yang picked himself up from the bush and picked leaves out of his fur.

Yin snickered at the sight, "Your pathetic, Yang!" she laughed

"Shut up!" Yang exclaimed

"Yang, you must learn to control your temper." Master Yo accused

"…Yeah, Yang, you and your 'hot-head' habits!" Yin taunted

"…As for you, young lady." Master Yo said, "Clean this mess up now!"

"Wh-Why!?" Yin argued, "Why should I?"

"Because Yang has a lot of meditating to catch on." Master Yo reasoned

Yin mumbled something under her breath before nodding, "Yes, Master Yo…" she replied weakly

After Yang and Yo went inside; Yin faced the roof,

"Okay… I know you're there, Yuck!" Yin exclaimed

"How'd dya know it was me?" Yuck replied confused,

"Please, I can smell you coming from across the state!" She taunted

Yuck jumped down from the roof and got in battle position, until…

"Who the hell is that?" Yin question when she got glimpse of Devin, Devin gulped.

"No one important…" Yuck mumbled

"I HEARD THAT!" Devin scolded; he jumped down and bowed before Yin

"I'm Devin…" He said dreamingly, "Son of the Night Master and Woo Foo trainee"

"Devin…" Yin repeated softly, blood rushed from her cheeks but she didn't know why,

"YIN-CIDERATE!!" she yelled

Devin and Yuck jumped out from her way, "YUCK-NADO!" (Is that the correct spelling? xD)

"FOO-FIELD!!" Yin protected herself, Yuck jumped back

"FISTS OF FIRE!" Devin yelled as she hit Yin behind… softly…

Yin threw back but got back on her feet easily, "WEEK!" she scolded

'As if that's not what I was trying to do…" Devin thought

"What's all that noise about?!" Master Yo could be heard inside, he got outside in time to see glimpse of Yuck and Devin until… "TRANSFOOTATE!"

And they disappeared…

**Yeah, I know, I suck xD**

**I stink at this kinda stuff, R&R please :3**


End file.
